Tanggung Jawab
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: "Aku akan tanggung jawab, Temari!" kata Shikamaru. Semua murid memasang kuping. Nah, lo apanya yang tanggung jawab tuh? Just read if you want. Jangan lupa review yak?


Disclaimer: Abang ane! It`s Masashi Kishimoto. *dilemparsendal*

Aya Harukawa`s fic.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warning : OOC bangett.. Gaje, udah pasti. Hancur, *angguk-angguk gaya rocker*

Haduh, otak lagi mumet badan lagi pegel-pegel *iklan*. Sekali megang kompi bukannya nerusin cerita yang dulu malah bikin ONEshot yang sangat-sangat-sangaaaaattt pendek yang kayak gini hancurnya. *ampuni saya*. Semoga anda bahagia membacanya *lho?*

* * *

><p><strong>Tanggung Jawab <strong>

Saat itu suasana di kelas XII A sangat berisik dan juga sedikit bau.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Temari," Shikamaru memandang Temari yang sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil menunduk.

Semua penghuni kelas itu segera memasang telinga kecuali Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Penasaran. Dan seketika kelas menjadi hening.

Temari mendongak namun diam seribu bahasa. Balas menatap Shikamaru, kekasihnya. Melihat Temari yang hanya diam membuat Shikamaru geram.

"Kau dengar aku, Temari? Aku akan bertanggung jawab," Shikamaru mengulang kata-katanya. Tidak menyadari keadaan kelas yang kini sudah hening.

Temari hanya terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu terutama perempuan, sibuk berbisik-bisik. Mencoba menerka apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sepasang kekasih itu.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

Temari tetap diam. Shikamaru benar-benar geram dengan kelakuan Temari yang seperti itu.

"KAU ITU KENAPA, SIH? SUDAH KUBILANG AKU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Shikamaru.

Muncul sebuah urat kemarahan di kepala Temari.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi, jangan katakan itu seolah-olah kau telah MENGHAMILIKU!" teriak Temari, tidak sekeras Shikamaru. Dia hanya berteriak lebih keras pada satu kata.

Shikamaru cengo sementara itu seluruh murid di kelas itu sweetdrop. Shikamaru mencoba memikirkan ulang apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Dan setelah itu dia nyengir lebar kepada Temari.

"Makanya kubilang juga apa. Jangan ajak aku ke warung makan Jengkol itu lagi!" kata Temari kesal.

Lalu aroma a.k.a bau yang tidak sedap yang tadi diributkan oleh murid XII A, ternyata itu berasal dari Temari.

Gara-gara Shikamaru kemarin bersikeras mengajak Temari ke warung makan Jengkol. Dia bilang ingin sekali. Karena, jengkol-jengkol miliknya sudah habis dimakan oleh ayahnya, yang ternyata juga gila jengkol.

Ternyata oh ternyata, Temari jadi terpengaruh alias kerasukan setan jengkol dan memakan jengkol sampai 5 porsi. Akibatnya, hari ini aroma a.k.a bau yang tidak sedap itu merasuk ke kelas XII A yang mengakibatkan keributan. Mereka saling tuduh-menuduh.

"Makanya kubilang, Temari. Aku akan tanggung jawab. Aku akan menghilangkan bau itu," kata Shikamaru.

"Sudah cepat katakan bagaimana caranya," kata Temari tidak sabar.

"Hari ini kita makan pete saja," kata Shikamaru pendek.

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

FIN, eh belum deng!

.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa Temari bisa ngidam jengkol?" tanya Naruto saat pulang sekolah. Maklum, Naruto tadi tertidur dan sayup-sayup dia mendengar kata-kata Temari tentang `menghamiliku` dan `jengkol`. Yang dia kira Temari hamil dan sedang ngidam jengkol.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebal.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, Dobe,"

Naruto berhenti sebentar tampak berfikir. "Apa Temari dihamili jengkol?"

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

It`s really END!

A/N : Hahay, karena ni otak lagi error.. Maaf kalo ceritanya ancur dan pendek banget! Baru aja pulang dari acara perpisahan (malam bangettt). Sebenernya gak kuat, tapi lebih gak kuat kalo enggak nulis fic. (Huekkk).

Kalo ada yang mirip ide ini, gomen. Tapi, ini murni dari aku kok.. (Baru aja kepikiran soalnya).

Gomen kalo garing dan terlalu banyak kata hamilnya. (Tetanggaku banyak yang lagi hamil sih) hehehe.. *nyengir kuda* Jarang bikin humor soalnya. Ni, lagi latihan..

Oya, buat lanjutan fic Something that I Want To Do, sedang dalam proses. Sabar ya. Sibuk banget belakangan ini. Mulai dari acara kelulusan sampai ngurus-ngurus pendaftaran. (gak ada yang nanya tauk)

Yang terakhir, gak bosen-bosennya ngingetin buat reviewnya! Yayayaya? *kitty eyes no jutsu*


End file.
